


Morning

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred needed orange juice with his breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Despite what most people thought, Alfred always woke with the sun. Even on the days he had off from work, and could just laze around, he would be up and dressed by the time the clock struck 7:30am. Sometimes, he would let Matthew sleep. He would go downstairs, and make breakfast, and a fresh pot of coffee, before waking his brother. Others, he would flop on the bed, and poke and prod at the Canadian, until Matthew was forced to wake up.

Matthew was not a morning person. Talking to him before he'd had coffee was essentially a death sentence, and due to this, Alfred tried to have a pot of coffee brewed before Matthew made it down to the kitchen. After a cup and a half, Matthew would wake up and brave the meal Alfred had made. Usually, it wasn't bad, eggs, bacon, grits. Sometimes french toast, or oatmeal. Others, the eggs were green, or blue, or pink, and the bacon (or sausage) would have an odd flavor mixed to it.

One thing that never changed, no matter Alfred's mood, was the orange juice.

Where Matthew needed the coffee to function before 11am, Alfred needed orange juice with his breakfast. Every breakfast.

He'd buy a cup of coffee on the way to work, but as long as he was in the house it was orange juice. Matthew thought, sometimes, that this was the only truly healthy thing Alfred ate during the day. His breakfasts were always greasy and heavy, and his lunches were always McDonalds. Dinner was whatever they felt like ordering. The whole house was littered with coke cans, and candy wrappers, that never seemed to disappear no matter how hard Matthew tried to keep the house clean.

"Why don't you drink some milk?" Matthew asked one morning, finishing his first cup of coffee, as he watched Al get the orange juice out.

Alfred, looking completely perplexed by the very idea, tilted his head, and set the jug of orange juice on the counter by his glass, "Why? Is there something wrong with the orange juice?"

Matthew shook his head, smiling a little when Alfred opened the jug and peered in at the juice, "No, I just… thought maybe you'd like to try something a little different?"

Blinking a few times, and still looking a bit confused, Alfred stared at him just long enough to make Matthew uncomfortable, and then he threw his head back and laughed. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he put the jug away in the fridge, and joined Matthew at the table, "I like this. It's nice."

Matthew pushed a piece of egg around on his plate, rather distrustful of it's fire-engine red color. Alfred had found the food dye again. He'd have to hide it better. Throwing them out never worked, but he could usually stave off Alfred's need to color everything if he just hid the dye well enough. "Don't you get tired of it?"

Shaking his head, Alfred took a long gulp of orange juice. Matthew never liked it, it was too sweet for his tastes. Alfred gave a bright grin, and cut up his sausage, "Nah, it's good. Besides," He pointed at Matthew's empty mug of coffee with his fork, "It's way better for me then _that_ would be."

Narrowing his eyes, Matthew got up and poured himself another cup of coffee, drinking it black just to be spiteful. Alfred just laughed and ate his sausage.

It was never fun to have someone like _America_ point out he had a habit more healthy than one of your own…


End file.
